Severus Snape and the Half Blood Princess
by N. T. Robinson
Summary: Set three years before Harry Potter enters Hogwarts, a certain Scarlet Grindelwald has become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. What is her objective? What is her fascination with Severus Snape? Find out the story of this character that I have imagined would exist in the world of Harry Potter. Illustrated by: IG @@amic(underscore) art (See Ch1 for art link)
1. Chapter 1

**Copy and Paste Link to get the full cover illustration. (More illustrations will be added to a few chapters).**

 **Cover Art: pin/862228291147675798/?nic_v1=1ayCa4COhnFZOqwre3AGRHvzTX6LQy3Sl4Fnib5UTOolJkeuysul2ji62i2R7LdIxx**

The Half-Blood Princess

 _Chapter 1_

 _"It is time – time for you to take your rightful place among us. You know what you must do."_

 _"Yes Father, I am ready."_

 _The two dark figures parted in two different Apparition spells._

The year is 1987. It is a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As students begin to flood in through the gates of the school, Scarlet Grindelwald watched them from the window of her quarters. As the students, laughed and smiling with excitement, she wondered what her first year as a teacher would bring. "I cannot lose sight of why I am here," She thought to herself.

That evening in the Hogwarts dining hall, the students were whispering among themselves as they noticed a new face at the teachers' table. Sitting next to Professor McGonagall, waiting patiently for the evening to commence, was a woman, dressed in a silver dress and black cloak, as her almost white wavy hair draped over her shoulders and pale blue eyes scanned the room, sat Scarlet Grindelwald. Considered the most beautiful creature that has ever existed – her reputation was as famous as that of her great-grandfather, Gellert Grindelwald.

Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat and walked to the podium. His voice echoed through the hall, "Good evening to you all and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I trust that this year will be the best year this school has ever seen. Before we begin our glorious feast, I am sure you have all noticed that there is a change among the staff sitting at this table. I am also sure that you are all wondering why. I would like to call upon our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Scarlet Grindelwald to address the change that has been made. Professor."

Has Dumbledore stepped aside, Professor Grindelwald took to the podium. "Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore. Good evening. You should all be aware of my family's history by now; from the shortcomings of my great-grandfather to the redemption of my grandfather and father. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to take on this position and I assure you that I intend to see it through. What I do request from all of you is to look past my family history and to understand that for three generations my family has made an amicable effort to correct the mistakes of Gellert Grindelwald. We may share the same family name, however, we differ in heart. I myself attended this school, as did my brother before me and my father before him. The best years of my childhood were spent in the corridors of this castle. I hope that you will take everything you can from your time here at Hogwarts. Thank you."

As Scarlet sat back down on the left of the table while she was given a round of applause, she looked over to find Severus Snape staring at her with a cold gaze in his eyes. She smirked as she looked away.

"Let the feast commence!" Dumbledore announced.

Snape sat, staring at the woman on the other side of the table. As much as he tried his Legilimency did not work which meant only one thing – she too was a Legilimen. Irritation washed over the professor. Now there was no way to know what the real reason was for her presence at the school. Scarlet, still feeling his gaze on her, looked back at him with a smile. This boiled his blood even more. He remembers her as the quiet girl who was two years behind him. She would sit in a corner reading, trying to avoid any interaction with others. The only interaction between her and other students would be when they would tease her or try to provoke her. As a boy, Snape pitied the girl; however, as an adult, his feelings could only be described in one word: distrust.

After the feast it was time for the students to return to their dormitories and for the teachers to patrol the castle to make sure that every student was where they should be. The teachers split up in opposite directions. Scarlet walked through the corridors remembering her days at the school. The conversations she would have with the paintings and the skills she learned. Of course none of her peers who would come near her; all but one. Lily Evens, became her mentor and friend. They were never seen out in the open conversing and interacting as Lily was in Gryffindor and Scarlet in Slytherin. Scarlet was lost in thought when she felt a presence walking towards her. She stopped as a dark figure stood before her, only but an arm's length from her. She looked up to find a dark haired, pale Severus standing before her. "Good evening Professor Snape, I trust you have covered your part of the castle?" she said with a smirk. Snape stood still, only looking down at this creature. A few seconds passed, not one of them averting their gaze. Finally, Severus spoke, "I am watching you. Where ever you are be assured that I will know. Whatever it is you do, I will know when and where." Scarlets face relaxed, with a voice filled with disdain she replied, "On the contrary, it is I who am watching you, Professor. Good evening to you." Grindelwald sidestepped a stunned Snape and walked away.

"He knows I am one of them." She thought to herself as she entered her quarters and shut the door behind her. That night she wrote to her father:

 _Dear Father,_

 _I have infiltrated the school. No one knows why I am here, no one but one. I have found him, however, he now knows my ability. He already knows my objective because of my family name. I have realized this mission will take longer than predicted. He is just as cold as I remember. He is the same if not more broken than he was when we were children. I suppose it has something to do with Lily's death. He seems to be keeping a keen eye on me. Snape has made multiple attempts to intimidate me. He will not break me. He underestimates me just as you said. It is time._

 _Your loving daughter,_

 _Scarlet._


	2. Chapter 2

The Half-Blood Princess

Chapter 2

Many weeks passed by. Scarlet observing Severus as close as possible while Severus trying to do the same has failed and turned to another strategy. STAYING AWAY FROM HER AS FAR AS POSSIBLE. Things have proven much more difficult for Scarlet as she has had to do two jobs at once – watch Snape and teaching for the first time in her entire life.

As Scarlet draped her cloak over her shoulders, she suddenly remembered, "Professor McGonagall!" With that thought, she quickly grabbed her teacher's textbook that she was reading the night before and ran out of her chambers. As she closed the door behind her, McGonagall was just about to pass her. "Good morning Professor McGonagall. I trust you had a good evening?" McGonagall stopped as she looked at the new teacher with a smile, "Good morning Professor Grindelwald. I did, yes thank you."

Scarlet replied with a smile, "Are you still available to help me with my disarming class today?"

"Oh dear," the senior professor replied. "I seem to have forgotten and scheduled this year's Quidditch team selection meeting at the same time. I'm sorry Professor. Perhaps one of the other teachers could help you. I am sure one of them is bound to have a schedule opening somewhere."

"That's alright Professor, I understand. Well, I better get a move on then. Good day to you." Scarlet nodded respectfully being met back with a smile. That morning Scarlet waited for after breakfast to ask around. No one could help her, not even her good friend and teacher of Divination, Professor Trelawney. Finally, she had to make an executive decision, "I'll have to ask Headmaster Dumbledore. I have no other choice." With that she sighed and took a long walk from one side of the castle to the other, rehearsing what she would say to the man she had looked up to for so many years. Before she knew it she was standing in front of the grand phoenix statue. She took a deep breath and uttered that one phrase she only remembered hearing when she was sent to the Headmaster's office for turning James Potter into a goat.

"Sherbet Lemon." With the password spoken the Phoenix started to turn, revealing the stair chase leading up to Dumbledore's office. As the stairs appeared, Scarlet walked as slowly as she could. She reached the top and walked straight into the grand office. The office was empty. "Headmaster. Head Master Dumbledore?", she called out. The room was quiet when suddenly a voice echoed behind her, "Professor Grindelwald, how may I help you this fine morning?" Dumbledore walked towards her as she turned around. "Good morning Headmaster. My apologies for disturbing you."

"Nonsense, I was merely reorganizing my library. What can I do for you Professor?" he said kindly. Scarlet smiled at the kind eyes of her old Headmaster replying, "I seem to have run into a bit of a challenge. You see, I organized with Professor McGonagall to help me during my disarming class this afternoon only to be informed that the Quidditch team selection meeting would be held at the same time." Dumbledore huffed with a slit grin as he walked past her with his hands behind his back, "Sounds about right." Scarlet continued, "Well I was hoping if you aren't busy if you would honor my class by helping me with the demonstration?" Dumbledore turned around, "I would have loved to Professor. It's been a while since I have taught at this school; however, I, unfortunately, am unable to do so. I must leave soon for a meeting at the Ministry of Magic and I'm afraid I will be there until sundown." The elderly man seemed to pity the junior teacher a bit. Scarlet became disheartened, "I understand Headmaster. Perhaps I could move the curri-" Dumbledore interrupted, "Are you sure you asked ALL of your fellow teachers." Scarlet stuttered, "Ye – yes Headmaster. Of course."

"Sprout?" Dumbledore started to call out names.

"In class," Scarlet answered.

"Flitwick?"

"Unavailable."

"Hagrid?"

"He seems to have disappeared off the grounds again I'm afraid."

"Quirrell?"

"He is uncomfortable with even the thought of participating in my classroom."

"How about Professor Snape?"

Scarlet's eyes grew bigger. "I – I assumed Professor Snape would be busy. He seems to always have something to do. I didn't want to bother him."

"Oh no matter," Headmaster Dumbledore replied somewhat excitedly. "I shall ask Professor Snape myself. I'm sure he can find some time in his schedule."

"Headmaster, I could always just –", Dumbledore interrupted again. "It's settled then. You needn't worry Professor, I have your solution. Look at the time I must be going if I don't want to be late to the meeting. I'll just check in with Professor Snape on my way out. Good day to you Professor." With that, the brilliant headmaster disappeared and Scarlet was once again alone in the grand office.

As she walked down the corridor in a seemingly unpleasant mood to her classroom, Scarlet was lost in thought. "Honestly, he is always getting in the way. First, we get paired up for evening patrol, then homework supervision and now this. It's like….it's like…. Urgh! It's like Dumbledore is trying to deliberately put us in each other's way. Now I'll have that insufferable, arrogant, potion cooking, hooked nose, intolerable …." She found her mind blank as she opened the door to her classroom to see a dark figure standing in front of her desk. She looked to the side and rolled her eyes, closing the door behind her. "Professor Snape." She uttered as she starts to walk toward the tall professor, dressed in black. Severus slowly turned around, "I hear you are in need of my assistance?" There was a blank look in the pale-faced man's eyes, "however, it seems you were too much of a coward to ask me yourself." Scarlet squinted then quickly put a sarcastic smile on her face, "On the contrary Professor, I just thought that you would be too busy stoking potion ingredients that's all. I would have preferred to work with the Headmaster; however, it seems he has a prior engagement." Snape walked closer towards the creature he had been trying to avoid and looked down at her. "I'm sure you can come up with a better excuse Professor Grindelwald." Scarlet looked up at the tall figure before her, "I do not have to explain myself to you, Professor Snape." A grin appeared on his otherwise stone face. He turned around and started to walk towards the door, "Well it seems you have everything under control then." She sighed and once again rolled her eyes, "Wait!" Scarlet called out. Snape paused. She was out of things to say. "Ask me. Nicely," Severus said with his back to her. Scarlet started to cringe. Putting her forehead in one hand and holding her elbow with the other she started to wish a Dementor would come and take her soul. She sighed. "Would you help me demonstrate in my class this afternoon…Please?" Scarlet looked up. Snape smirked but still refused to turn around. "Was that so hard," he said sarcastically. Scarlet had to restrain herself. She pulled her self together and reminded herself that she still had to be professional. "I shall see you this afternoon then Professor. Good day to you." She said while starting to fix the books on her desk. Severus turned his head slightly and gave a slight nod. As he walked towards the door, he could feel a gaze on him. It made him uncomfortable but he walked out of the class in a seemingly proud fashion.

That afternoon as the fourth year Slytherin class entered the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, they were accompanied by their Head-of-House, Professor Severus Snape. Scarlet stood in front of the class and walking from left to right as she began, "Right. You may all be wondering why Professor Snape has joined us today. Today, you shall be learning the Expelliarmus incantation. The most widely used disarming spell. In order to do so, I have asked Professor Snape to kindly assist me in demonstrating as well as observing for safety reasons. Now, I want you all to split into pairs and watch as Professor Snape and I demonstrate. Professor?" Severus walked up to the front of the class – the students watching in anticipation. He walked up to Scarlet and said with a whisper, "I'll try to go easy on you." Scarlet smirked, "I hardly think that is necessary." They slip; Scarlet to the left and Severus to the right. Scarlet took out her wand, "Now when faced with an opponent remember, they most likely underestimate you. You will need to find their weakness quickly in order to successfully disarm them of their wand. Once you find it. Concentrate and repeat the spell. Like so." Scarlet raised her wand as Severus stood at attention with his wand at the ready. There was a pause, and at the same time they both performed the spell, "EXPELLIARMUS!" Suddenly there was a flash of light and as it cleared there stood both Professors, wands out and with faces that could only be described as being filled with disbelief. Nothing happened. All it did was cast a bright light. Scarlet cleared her throat, "Alright then. Discuss in your pairs what you observed from that demonstration as I have a word with Professor Snape." She quickly walked up to Severus with a slight look of shame on her face. He grinned, "Yes…", he said slowly in arrogates. "Stand down," Scarlet commanded. "I just did as you asked," he replied smugly. "I said stand, down. This is my classroom. You are merely a prop in this class and I will not be humiliated by a prop in my own classroom. Now, stand down or I shall have you reported to the headmaster." Snape's face went cold. He lowered his wand, not wanting to cause more of a scene. He knew exactly what had gone wrong and so did she; however, the humiliation would be far too great for both of them if they admitted it. Scarlet walked back to her side of the class. "Right then. We shall now demonstrate the correct representation of the disarming spell." She raised her wand and so did Severus. He, however, did so half-heartedly. "Expelliarmus." Snape's wand jumped from his hand to hers and the students clapped. "Thank you, thank you," Scarlet said as she slowly walked forward Snape and handed him his wand. Has Severus took back his wand, he looked into her eyes and suddenly he saw it. He saw into her mind and what he saw intrigued him. Scarlet's face went cold. She stepped back and once again cleared her throat. "Now it's your turn, let us begin…" The class went on and as it was the last class of the day, Scarlet was relieved when the last student exited her classroom. Severus stayed behind. Scarlet leaned on her desk with both hands as her back was turned towards the man she now became afraid of. "How dare you," she whispered. "HOW DARE YOU!" Scarlet turned around in anger and looked at the man who had done the one thing she feared the most. "You dare to invade my mind; take what isn't yours; humiliate me in my own class. Who do you think you are Severus Snape? You might be my senior but I will not tolerate…" Snape cut in, "It was you who let your guard down. You allowed your emotions to get the better of you and you made it easy."

"My emotions? What emotions are you referring to exactly?"

"The emotions you felt when our wands refused to hurt one another." Scarlet had no more words. She walked past the stunned man, opened the door and slammed it behind her. Severus stood still. Not knowing what to think. Not knowing what to feel. He was the greatest walking contradiction, but he always knew where he stood with himself and his emotions. But, he knew the truth and it frightened him.

Scarlet walked to her chambers. She was filled with anger, hatred, and irritation. She entered her room and as the door slammed shut she ripped off her cloak. Pacing up and down she was trying to sort through her thoughts. "How could that have happened? This can't be right. He must have done something. Poisoned my drink at breakfast or….. No. I can't accept this. This is ridiculous." She stopped in front of her mirror and as she looked at herself she remembered that moment; that moment when she felt helpless for the first time in her life. The man she despised invaded the one place she had always kept safe. Her heart raced as she sat on her bed. She started to question if she could do what she had been sent to Hogwarts to do. She contemplated asking her father to send someone else. She contemplated writing to her father to tell him all that had happened. She needed perspective, but where would she get is. She stood up and made her decision. She picked up her cloak and as she pulled up her hood disappeared as she apparated herself.

That night, Severus lay awake, staring at the ceiling. He did not sleep much but this night he couldn't sleep at all. As he focused one spot, the events of that day played in his mind, over and over again. He tried to sort through his emotions and thoughts. He had a good hold on them but not now. He tried to understand why the first expelliarmus spell didn't work. He tried to understand why he felt the way he did and why the beautiful creature let down her guard. Then, it came to him, that horrible memory he saw through her clear blue eyes. A memory that made him shiver at the thought. His heart felt as if it would explode. The young Snape got up from his bed and walked to his window. As he looked out into the dark night he started to think, "This cannot happen. She is….she is – no I will not allow this to happen. I will guard my mind and control my emotions just as I have done for all these years." He turned around, staring at the wall in front of him. On the wall was a picture. His eyes filled with sadness "You always said this day would come. I doubted you far too many times… Lily."


	3. Chapter 3

The Half-Blood Princess

Chapter 3

Scarlet entered the Dark Forest, as she placed her hood over her head, she walked slowly. She looked ahead. In this place where she had found tranquillity so many years ago, she felt at home. It was her favorite place in the world. She had come here whenever she felt ostracised and alone. Filled with many creatures, she never felt alone here. As she walked she began to try to sort through her thoughts.

"What am I supposed to do now? He knows this secret I have been carrying around for so long. Well, at least he doesn't know why I am here. How could I have let him in so easily and why did he hold back during the demonstration? It was definitely not me. Was it? No, it couldn't have been, I knew my intentions. Perhaps in the moment, however, I questioned myself. I can't say anymore that it doesn't matter, because now it does. Every time I am in front of him, every time we are in the room, I'll feel it. That disgusting emotion: vulnerability. There is only one person I would ever allow myself to be vulnerable with: Father. Not even with Jack." Scarlet suddenly felt a presents, she turned around and saw the bushes behind her rustling. "Who's there? Come out whoever you are," she commanded. She lowered her hood when she saw who it was, "Flix!" Out from the bushes came her old friend, a unicorn she had befriended as early as her first at Hogwarts. She walked towards the magnificent creature, holding out her hand. Flix walked towards Scarlet and placed her snout against her hand. "Oh my old friend, how I've missed you," she said as she moved closer and stroked Flix's forehead. Flix looked into Scarlet's eyes as if to say the same. "You have grown so much. And look at you! You even turned silver just as Hagrid had said.' She smiled as she remembered how by her fifth year Flix didn't even show an inch of silver through her pure gold foal coat. But just as Scarlet had blossomed so did her friend. "Is it still here?" She asked in a whisper of anticipation. Flix huffed, leading Scarlet further into the darkness. Scarlet placed her hand on the unicorn's main as they walked. "It is still here! It has a few extra toadstools, but at least it is still here." Before she stood a mere tree stump, big enough for at least three people to sit comfortably; it was the stump she had sat on to think, read and even sketch the animals she would see. Each time, Flix was there to keep her company. Scarlet sat down on the edge of the stump and as she did, Flix lay her head on her friend's shoulder. Scarlet smiled, laying her hand behind Flix's ear. "Everything is so complicated. Things were easier back then you know. No expectations. Well except graduating. Father always told me I had my head in the clouds but always congratulated me on it. If it wasn't for you, I – I think things would have been different." As she bonded with the affectionate creature she heard footsteps. Scarlet stood still. "Scarlet is that you?" a loud voice said. "Hagrid, you startled me." She took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here so late at night and all alone?"

"Well, if you recall, there were many times I would wander into this forest all alone."

"Haha, of course, I remember. Flix, I see you have found your way back to each other."

Scarlet smiled, "Well it was about time don't you think." Hagrid smiled back as he remembered how he would find the young blond, blue-eyed girl sitting in the forest, drawing as she spoke to the animals that would crowd around her. He knew then that she had the same gift as he did. Flix bowed her head, turned around and walked off. "Come, let's have a cup of tea and you can tell me why you ran away this time." Hagrid took Scarlet's hand and they walked to his cottage.

"Now then, what were you doing sitting on that old stump again?" Hagrid asked as he handed her a warm, beat up mug. "I needed some perspective." She replied holding the cup to warm her hands. "As always," Hagrid stated.

Scarlet gave a slight smile as she looked at the steam, permeating from the cup. "Well then, out with it," he said. "I'm just questioning things. Why I'm here, you know." Scarlet looked up at the large man. "Well, we all question that at some point," Hagrid agreed. "I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than that," she replied.

"Something tells me this has something to do with your class today."

"Am I that obvious?" Scarlet was startled by the statement.

Hagrid shook his head, "While I was walking from the dining hall, I heard a group of girls chatting about what happened. Things didn't go as you planned?"

"No." She looked down again. "Scarlet, perhaps it's time to have a little talk with Professor Snape. Since you got here there has been something going on between you two." Scarlet looked up surprised, "There is nothing between us. He is an arrogant, intolerable…." Hagrid looked her as if to say 'I knew it". She got up from the chair, "Thank you for the tea Hagrid. I think it's time for me to leave, it's nearly sunrise." She walked to the door. As she opened it she heard his voice say, "Good luck." Scarlet smiled and nodded. She closed the door behind her and pulled up her hood once more. This time she would not be using any transportation spell. No. This time she needed the walk.

That morning Severus Snape sat at the staff table in the dining hall. As he looked over to the empty chair on the other side he was puzzled by the sight. Not that he would inquire about it, he just wondered. The back door of the hall opened and she entered. Again that excruciating feeling entered his chest. Scarlet ignored him. She could feel his eyes on her, but she continued to focus on her chair. Severus watched as she sat down and heard how Professor McGonagall asked if she was well. He also heard how the beautiful creature quietly explained how she decided to go for an early morning walk. He obviously didn't believe a word of it, but that again he would keep to himself. Scarlet looked up to find him STILL staring at her. She looked away quickly. This angered Snape; he abruptly got up from the table and walked off. Thank goodness it was weekend. Neither of them had the energy to teach. Scarlet looked away and engaged in more conversation with her favorite colleague. She wondered why he had such an attitude that morning, but honestly, she didn't care. All she cared about was making sure they interacted as little as possible from now on.

As this happened, Dumbledore was not ignorant to the situation. He could sense an atmosphere and he did not like it. It was time for the students to go to their dormitory common rooms. Scarlet was about to push her seat back in when she felt a certain warmth on her shoulder. "Professor Grindelwald, might I see you in my office," he said, making sure to keep his voice as quiet as possible. "Of course Headmaster", she replied respectfully. With that, they both walked to his office in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Scarlet walked into the headmaster's office with Dumbledore following closely behind her. "Take a seat please Scarlet," he said as he sat down behind his desk and gestured for her to sit in the chair on the other side. Scarlet did as she was asked. "Yes, Headmaster?" She was a little nervous. "What could this be about? Surely he doesn't know what-". Her thoughts were interrupted by a kind voice, "How are you, my dear?" Scarlet was taken back by the question as well as the way that this great man had addressed her. Yes, her father and Dumbledore knew each other very well and yes, he had known her since she was a mere baby, but this was making her feel uncomfortable for some reason. "Headmaster?" she said with a questioning tone.

"You seemed quite distracted at breakfast this morning."

"I – I don't get much sleep these days, Headmaster." She replied looking down.

"I see…Well, perhaps it is time to deal with whatever it is that has been keeping you awake. Don't you think?" He asked while placing his elbows on this desk and interlocking his fingers. "I don't understand what this is about?" Scarlet knew very well what he meant, however, she thought it best to show herself ignorant instead. "I have noticed a change in Severus as well. Something happened yesterday. Am I right?" Dumbledore knew exactly what had happened. The questioning was simply pretense. Scarlet nodded.

"Scarlet, just remember, when two protectors meet it can ignite a flame. Whether this flame is of passion or animosity, now that is something that is unknown, however, discovering the nature of the flame will bring peace." Dumbledore stood up and slowly walked around the desk to Scarlet's side. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Perhaps it's time to speak to him. If things carry on like this, it could affect your interaction in front of the students." She got up briskly from the old wooden chair. "Yes, Headmaster. I wouldn't want anything to cause unnecessary complications on a professional level." She walked to the door but before she could take a step onto the stone staircase she once again heard that kind voice, "I overheard Severus discussing his plans for the day with Professor Flitwick. I'm sure you could very easily find him in the potions storeroom." Scarlet slowly looked back at the bearded man, "Thank you, Headmaster."

It had been a long walk. The Tapestry corridor was quite a distance from Dumbledore's office. While she walked, in between greeting students who past her by, she rehearsed what she would say to the man she planned to avoid. The man she was supposed to despise. As she arrived at the entrance of the corridor, her eyes wondered around from portrait to portrait. Of course, she was stalling; no amount of walking distance could have changed that. She took a deep breath and started to walk down the corridor. The portrait eyes were following her. She felt exposed as if they could hear what she was thinking and how she was feeling. She looked up and saw what she was dreading. The door of the storeroom was open and she could see a light in the doorway. Scarlet suddenly forgot how to breathe. "She's not going to do it."

"She'll do it."

"She won't. Look at the poor girl. She's terrified." She could hear the portraits arguing over her actions. Back and forth they would make bets and discuss her actions. "I'm going to do it. I have too."

Scarlet found herself in the doorway of the storeroom. She closed her eyes and slowly reached out her hand. She was about to knock when she drew her hand back as if the door was about to burn her slender fingers. She took a deep breath and once again reached out her hand. With closed eyes, she knocked on the large wooden door with a delicate fist. "Yeesss?" Severus said with his back to the door. Scarlet cleared her throat. "Professor Snape, might I have a word with you?" She stood proudly; if she couldn't convince herself she knew she could at least try to convince him. Severus could feel his heart quickening, his hand started to shake to the point where he had to put the bottle he was holding down. He slowly climbed down the ladder he was standing on to get to the highest shelf in the storeroom. As he turned around and walked towards Scarlet slowly, he stopped right in front of her. Placing his hands behind his back and looking down on the creature who had invaded his place of solitude, "I suppose." Scarlet restrained herself from rolling her eyes; she knew it would only make the situation even more unbearable ."About what happened – yesterday – in my classroom", Scarlet began. Severus was shocked; his arms moved to his sides and he took a large step back. Suddenly he could feel the ladder behind him start to tilt. When he stepped back his heel knocked the foot of the ladder and it was about to fall not only on him but also on the beautiful creature. He flew across the room, grabbed Scarlet's arm and pulled her to the corner, using himself to shield her from the potential danger. The ladder came down; it hooked on the top edge of the door and slammed it shut with a loud THUD. The room went quiet. All she heard was her own heart beating faster than ever and she felt something very unusual. She could feel his warm breath in her hair. She opened her eyes as Severus moved to pick up the ladder. "What just happened?" she asked. He didn't answer her. He picked up the ladder, leaned it back against the shelves and rested his back against the selves on the left. He folded his arms. "Well, why are you just standing there? Just open the door." Scarlet said as she held the door ring and pulled. It refused to budge. She suddenly felt fear come over her. She pulled again, and again, and again. The door had been locked, and tightly at that. "You're wasting your energy. It only opens from the outside," Severus stated looking at the dust that had fallen on his black shoes. Scarlet rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous." She took out her wand and pointed it at the ring, "Alohomora!" She could feel anger brew inside of her. She turned around, now pointing her wand at a seemingly calm Snape, "Explain…."

He sighed, "I've protected this room. No magic works in here. Scarlet squinted, "For what possible reason?" Snape looked at her with his arms folded, "So that if someone had even the slightest idea to steal from my store they can't escape."

"Perfect. So we're stuck in here. Together. For how long exactly?"

"Until someone walks past the door and opens it," he said sarcastically.

"That could take hours. Did it never cross your mind to perhaps make a way out in case this ever happened?" she asked in irritation.

"I never close the door."

"Urg!" She put her wand away and leaned her back against the door. There was once again silence.

Half an hour later, she looked up and scowled at Severus. He looked at her with no expression and she looked away now scowling at the floor. Another half an hour passed and she looked at the pocket watch she kept in her dress pocket. Severus was now sitting down still leaning against themselves. She sighed and lowered herself to the floor. As she sat down she covered her legs with her dress, after all her father had taught her how to be a lady. Finally, the silence was broken, "Since we will be here for a while, perhaps it would be wise to have your say now and get it over with", Severus said arrogantly. Scarlet was now even more annoyed than before. It irritated her how everything that comes out his mouth is dripping with disdain and yet he still manages to keep a calm tone. Come to think of it, she had never actually heard him raise his voice, even when he would discipline students who were messing around during homework hour in the great hall. She looked up, "I only came because Dumbledore asked me to speak with you. He believes we have something to say to each other because of what happened yesterday." A stunned but seemingly calm Severus looked at the creature. "Well, I have nothing to say."

"Neither do I." They turned their eyes away from each other. There was once again silence. Another half an hour went by and Scarlet couldn't take it anymore. 'Honestly. We both know what happened yesterday and I want answers. Why did you hold back?" Stunned, all Severus could do was look at her. He had to think very carefully about what to say next.

"Well-"

"I don't know. Why did you hold back," He said looking at Scarlet with cold eyes. "I did not hold back. It was purely from …" Severus interrupted, "Yes you did. There was a reason and if you want me to give you answers, you will give me the same."

"I – I didn't want to hurt you…In front of the students of course."

"Well, it would have been a disaster if we had injured each other, especially in front of an entire Slytherin year. If I may, we were both in Slytherin, perhaps we should lead by example; despise each other in secret?"

"I agree," Scarlet said making sure to look as confident as possible.

"Then the matter is resolved," Severus said looking at her. "Yes. It is." Scarlet agreed. It went quiet until she decided to ask a surprising question, "You were in the same year as Lily, weren't you? Two years ahead of me?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Potter and unpleasant friends where in that same year, if I am not mistaken? They called themselves some ridiculous name. I can't quite remember." Severus tilted his head, looking down, "Marauders." Suddenly Scarlet's eyes soften, "Those boys were horrible to you. Merciless actually. I'm sorry." Severus looked up staring at the shelves before him, "There is a reason the past is called the past. Besides, if I remember correctly, you turned Potter into a goat at one point."

"Well, he deserved it. He was far too arrogant for his own good. Dumbledore was furious, I remember having to sit in his office every day for a week writing an essay about Transfiguration and why one shouldn't use it one another student", Scarlet said with a giggle. Severus gave a slight smile and huffed. He looked at her. There was something different in his black eyes, something Scarlet didn't understand.

"If I remember correctly you had your own wars at this school didn't you?" He said, hoping to probe her.

Scarlet looked puzzled. She had no idea he even knew who she was when they were students at Hogwarts. After a long pause, he spoke again, "Yes. I noticed. It was very easy to notice actually." She knew she had to say something, but what? What could she say that wouldn't compromise her guard?

"It didn't bother me much actually. I actually had a place where I could escape. The…."

'The Forbidden Forest," Severus interrupted. Scarlet was shocked. "How did you? You! You were the presents I constantly felt whenever I was there. You were the figure I saw in the bushed that scared the animals away. Oh my god. Have you no sense of privacy?" Scarlet got up abruptly and started pacing. "Those conversations were private. How dare you?"

"The Forbidden Forest is public ground. I was simply expressing my freedom."

"You weren't even allowed in the forest, so I don't understand why you would be there in the first place. " Scarlet was once again annoyed. She wanted to break down the door before she did something she would regret.

"You weren't supposed to be their…."

"Shush!" Scarlet commanded.

"I hardly think you are som.."

"Keep quiet. I hear someone", she interrupted again.

Outside the door, Scarlet could hear Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout talking as they walked down the corridor. She could hear their voices come closer and she started to knock vigorously on the door as Severus stood up.

"Professor, I think it is highly inappropriate for two students to be mulling around the greenhouse. Something…." Professor McGonagall cut her conversation short as she heard the knocking coming from the storeroom. She, along with Professor Sprout ran to the door. The older professor pushed the door open and was stunned at what she saw. "Professor Grindelwald. Professor Snape. How long have you been in here? Why didn't you just open the door?" Scarlet stepped through the doorway. "Perhaps, Professor, you should ask the wise wizard who enchanted this godforsaken room. Excuse me," Scarlet said calmly as she stepped past Professor Sprout and walked up the corridor in a rage. As she left the storeroom Severus watched her turning into the corridor.

"She did it." One portrait said.

"No wonder she looks so bothered." Another said.

"Shut up. The lot of you." Scarlet was no longer in a mood to be played with. To find out that he had been invading her privacy since they were children. It infuriated her. As she turned the corner she took out the pocket watch, "Wonderful. Perfect. Now I'm late. Transportation spell it is." With that thought, Scarlet disappeared from the corridors.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Weeks turned in months, the winds grew colder and Hogwarts was blanketed in snow. Professor Snape and Professor Grindelwald stayed true to their agreement that was made in the storeroom which, was now no longer enchanted as instructed by Dumbledore to prevent any more 'hostage' situations. They were civil when interacting with each other in front of students and staff. They also stood as a united front when paired together for certain tasks. Through this they became somewhat close, almost friends.

Scarlet was walking up the right side of the Ravenclaw table; paging through the parchment pages of a student's workbook. She could feel someone watching her, and it was definitely not a student. Severus was walking in the same direction on the other side; Scarlet looked up seeing Snape gaze at her. She smiled and looked down at the book. Severus could feel himself give a small smile as he resumed his task of supervising the day's homework hour, with whom he now considered a teammate. As time passed, books were handed back, students were practising spells and the two teachers were pacing up and down the Great Hall. Scarlet noticed Severus walking to the front which meant that it was now time to send the students to their dormitories. She walked behind him and as they stood together Severus announced, "Homework hour has come to an end. It is now time to place your books on the table and rise from your seats." He started to call each prefect to lead their house out of the hall. Before they knew it they were alone. Scarlet and Severus started to collect the books left; one-by-one both teachers would stake books and store them in the back room. As they reached the Slytherin table they both looked up again. Scarlet smiled. "You were a great help today. Thank you," she said kindly. Severus nodded with a slight smile. "Severus, Scarlet!" They heard a voice call. It was Professor McGonagall, she was oddly excited. Both of them looked at the elderly teacher puzzled. "There is an emergency meeting in the staff room. Come, quickly." The three teachers made their way to the staff room on the ground floor of the castle. As they entered, Severus and Scarlet sat in their usual seats and Professor McGonagall walked ahead to join Dumbledore and Sprout at the front of the room.

Dumbledore started to speak. "Thank you for joining us this afternoon on such short notice. As you all know the Christmas holidays are approaching and we have received word that half of the students this year will be staying in the castle. I will ask Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout to shed some light on the festivities."

"I am sure we are all familiar with the annual tradition of the great Christmas feast here at Hogwarts, however since we have so many students staying behind this year, one-hundred and twenty to be exact. Professor McGonagall and I have -," Just before Professor Sprout could finish her announcement, Professor McGonagall interrupted with an excess of enthusiasm. "We would like to add a dance to the Christmas feast!" As the two professors looked on at their very stunned colleagues, they could see that the other professors had their reservations.

"It shall be called The Grand Christmas Ball. Now then, any questions?", asked Professor Sprout. Severus looked around the room, hoping his fellow professors would try to oppose the idea. Scarlet, on the other hand, started to feel a sense of excitement. There had never been a dance at Hogwarts, other than the Yul Ball that took place the one year they hosted the Triwizard Tournament and that was many, many years ago. Before she or Severus ever entered the school as students

Professor McGonagall started to reassure the staff members, "Right, we would like to assign tasks to each of you. With these tasks we expect you to form a committee using a few students. Perhaps that would put you all at ease seeing as it would be daunting to take on these tasks on your own." She started to do the assigning, "Filius, we would like you to put your abilities to good use by handling the music. Sybill, perhaps you could help us with lighting. I'm sure you could create the perfect ambience. Scarlet, perhaps your unprecedented creativity could be used to decorate the Great Hall…" Eventually, Severus' name was called. "Severus, we would like you to be an assistant, a 'go-between' so to speak. Please, would you be so kind as to lend a helping hand where needed." Severus knew there would be no other job for him. He did not fit in very well. The other professors, of course, cared for him, but he was not sure whether he was of any significates.

For the next two weeks, the Hogwarts castle was filled with excitement as the various committees were running around, trying to get everything in order for the Grand Christmas Ball. Boys were asking girls to the dance, and some girls even mustered up the courage to ask the boys themselves. Scarlet had recruited three students, one of which was Hufflepuff fourth year, Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks and Scarlet had grown quite close over the past few months. Tonks was very much fascinated with her favourite professor's knowledge.

Although Severus never received specific instruction, he did as he was told, asking around to fulfil his duty.

Before anyone could utter the word 'Christmas', the day of the ball arrived. All the students who had planned to go home had left a few days before and the remaining students were bustling around, anticipating the evening's festivities. "Higher... higher... stop! That's perfect, thank you Tonks." Scarlet was in the Great Hall taking on her task with the help of her committee members. The hall was decorated with beautiful drapings of velvet fabric in red and green golden trim. There was, of course, a dance floor and the hall's long tables were replaced with various round ones covered in tablecloths in the same colours. Hagrid was placing the last of the twelve Christmas trees in its place when Severus walked into the hall. "Professor Grindelwald, is there anything I can assist you with?" Scarlet had become accustomed to hearing the voice she had once despised. "Yes, actually you have come at the perfect time. We do need help; with the Enchanted Ceiling. We haven't quite decided on what to do, any ideas?" Severus had never been asked for decorating ideas; he had to think quickly. "Leave it to me. I will take care of it." Scarlet smiled and called the girls. "Ladies, it's getting late. You better get a move on if you are to be ready for your dates on time." The girls ran to their teachers, greeted them and went on their way. "Would it not be a good idea for you to leave as well? After all, ladies do spend a fair amount of time getting ready." She took out her pocket watch and realised that he was right, regardless of how anti-feminist it sounded. Scarlet turned and walked towards the door. "I shall see tonight, Scarlet." She stopped; taken back by his words. He had never addressed her by her first name, but instead of feeling anger or disdain, she felt a strange sense of warmth. She turned to look at him with kind eyes and a gentle smile, "See you then... Severus." With that, she walked to her quarters as he oversaw the last of the arrangements in the Great Hall.

As Scarlet brushed her hair, put on her dress and powdered her nose, that voice echoed in her mind. Surely this man who had shown her nothing but kindness for the past few months couldn't be what her father claims he is. She put the thought to the back of her mind. She knew tonight was not the night to ponder over something like that. Scarlet stood in front of her mirror, fixing the creases in her dress; her mother's dress. The beautiful powder blue dress had long, puffy sleeves. The belt and trim were pearly white and the neckline a triangle like shape, cutting off just where her shoulders began. She took a deep breath and made her way to the hall.

Meanwhile, McGonagall was over-seeing seating as well as the opening arrangements. Students were entering, marvelling at the exquisitely decorated venue. Everything was perfect. "There you are Scarlet, I forgot to mention that-," Professor McGonagall stopped as she noticed the young teacher. "My goodness, you look absolutely gorgeous." Scarlet looked down with a smile. She was never really good at taking compliments. "Thank you, Professor."

"As I was saying, you are aware that it is customary for the oldest guests at a ball to dance first?"

"Yes Professor, however, I wasn't aware that we would be keeping that tradition, seeing as the staff is predominantly female?" Scarlet could see where this was going but hoped she was wrong. "Of course we need to keep it. It's tradition. Now I have asked some of our teachers to do us the honour, however, the only two who are left to be paired are you a Severus." Scarlet was about to protest when he walked up to the two women. His eyes grew bigger as he gazed at Scarlet; glancing up and down. The creature had become something he never thought possible: more beautiful than she already was.

"Ah, there you are Severus. You two are the only pair of teachers left and it would only be fitting that you dance first with the rest of the staff – Oh it's starting." McGonagall was still talking when she could hear Dumbledore announce that all the students take their seats. Scarlet's heart was beating faster than ever, she felt her control over her emotions slipping and now she had felt an emotion that she was unfamiliar with. She noticed that he was wearing his signature black colour but something was different, although she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Her stomach felt as if she had eaten a dragon puff and her heart was erratic. "Shall we?" Severus held out his hand. His eyes and voice had softened. He, however, felt something he was all too familiar with. It was that sickening feeling again, that feeling that made it hard to breathe and his heart ached. Scarlet paused, staring at the pale hand. She knew she didn't have a choice. She placed her delicate hand in his and they entered with the rest of the staff. As Scarlet looked up she was in awe. Severus had outdone himself. The magical ceiling was covered in a light mist, candles were floating in the mist. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Everyone took their places on the dance floor and the music started. The men bowed and the women gave a slight curtsy. Scarlet felt a cold hand take her waist and another her hand. She placed her hand on the broad shoulder of this man she had once loathed. The two young teachers started to waltz.

"Is everything in order?" Severus asked looking at the shy yet poised woman before him.

"I must say, Severus, you have outdone yourself." He gave a slight smirk. The warmth of her hand was unignorable. He wondered if the cold of his bothered her, however to her, it was refreshing. The students started to join their teachers on the dance floor, filling the hall with joy. "Why is it that we hated each other when you first arrived?" Severus asked. "I don't know actually," Scarlet replied. She knew full well what the answer was, but she was definitely not going to reveal it. Before they knew it the music ended and it was time for the teachers to get out of the way. The two sat at their designated seats, next to each other of course as they had both predicted. They smiled at each other as best they could. Did they have anything to talk about and if they did, who would initiate conversation? both started to feel uncomfortable and this did not go unnoticed. As the night progressed they still sat in silence. Professor McGonagall was talking with Dumbledore when he suddenly pointed out, "They haven't spoken all evening since they sat down at the table. Perhaps we should intervene." Professor McGonagall agreed, "Perhaps you're right Albus." She walked up the pair with a cheerful disposition. "It appears that some of the students are missing from the hall. Would the two of you go have a look outside if you can find them?" Severus was well aware of this scheme however it would give him great pleasure to burst the bubbles of a few pubescent teenagers. "Of course," he said getting out of his seat. Scarlet could never refuse the elderly woman. She had far too much respect for her.

They walked outside in the cold, crisp air. The snow was falling ever so slightly. There were many places where teenagers could get up to no good and seeing as the rest of the castle was blocked off the courtyard was the only place the missing students could go. The teachers walked around looking for students in corners and archways. Scarlet suddenly heard some giggling. She gestured for Severus to be quiet and stepped forward looking around a corner. She pointed her wand into the darkness. "Lumos! That's ten points from Slytherin Lee and the same for Hufflepuff Haywood." Scarlet gestured for the two students to go back into the hall with Severus standing behind her, glaring at them. "Honestly, these children", Severus said with disapproval. "Oh Severus, they're only children after all. Surely even you can remember being young and infatuated?" He was now glaring at her, "No, I can't say I can." Scarlet smirked and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. They walked on in the snow, one-by-one chasing students back into the hall. "Can you say that you remember being infatuated when we were young?" Severus asked as they stood in the centre of the courtyard. "I was more preoccupied with other things. No, I can't say that I can," she replied. He nodded, confident that she was telling the truth.

"Severus, might I ask you what you saw, that day. You looked into a memory. What was it?"

"You know full well what I saw," he answered. "However, if you insist…" He looked into her intensely blue eyes. "There was a flash of light and then darkness. I could hear a child crying and a man casting spells. There was an atmosphere of pain and anguish." Scarlet looked away. "Perhaps one day I will explain it to you," she said softly. Once again there was that familiar silence. "Scarlet…," Severus called. She turned to look at him. "…take this in whichever way you like but, you are a very beautiful woman." Scarlet didn't know what to say, all she could do was stare, puzzled at the remark. "We should be getting back. I'm sure they're wondering where we are," Scarlet said as she started to walk back to the hall. Severus stood still watching her.

"I have no choice. I can't do this. I have to tell Father. This goes against everything I stand for." Scarlet's thoughts ran rampant. She knew what she had to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three days passed since the ball. Everywhere Scarlet went, there he was and every time she saw him, she would turn right around to walk the other way. Of course, she had her own reason for this and Severus was aware of this reason.

Scarlet was walking down the Tapestry Corridor. Since there were no classes due to the Christmas holidays, the teachers had to find ways to keep the students occupied and out of trouble. She was on her way from teaching the girls to knit and unfortunately, she had to go that way. She kept looking at the ground trying to ignore the open door of the potion storeroom. As she passed she heard the voice she had been dreading, "Scarlet…"

She stopped, still looking at her feet. She took a deep breath looking up. There he was, Severus Snape, but something was different. His eyes were sad and that expression of pain he sometimes had, had found its way back. "Severus...I -", Scarlet tried to say something but was stopped by him coming closer. "Why have you been ignoring me?" He said in an anxious tone. She couldn't answer; all she could do was look into his black eyes. All she could say was, "I'm sorry." With that, she walked past him, leaving a bewildered Severus behind. He turned around and slammed the thick wooden door behind him. The sound broke her heart; she couldn't postpone it any longer.

That night she sat at her desk in her quarters for the first time in months, doing something she should have done a long time ago. With her snow-white quill in her hand she started to write:

 _My dearest Father,_

 _It's been three months since I last wrote to you. Things are different, not like it was before. I write to you now and I know this will break your heart, but I can't do this. Severus Snape is not the man you think he is. He is anything but arrogant and selfish, I see now that Dumbledore was right._

 _That night, at Igor Karkaroff's trial, Dumbledore was telling the truth. I fail to see how this man, whom I have come to know so well could be the merciless Death Eater you claim he is. With all due respect, I can no longer operate under the secrecy you and Hyde have created. I have pledged my life to the cause of the Aurors, however, I will only operate under the instruction of the Ministry. Father, I beg you, leave this be. I trust Dumbledore and now I have come to trust Severus._

 _Lily's death has changed him. He works for another cause now although it is unclear what that cause is. I'm sorry, I can no longer stand back and have you and Hyde besmirching the name of the Aurors. You have become blinded by hatred; you work now to avenge Mother's death. Severus had nothing to do with it. How could a half-blood wizard think that Muggles are beneath us? You say you fight for honour and peace, but what is the point of that when you can't even trust those you work with._

 _I do not doubt that Severus is a Death Eater, of that I am sure, but he as innocent as he is guilty. I cannot work under your guidance. I have a duty to our family and the Auror Office, but, I have another duty; the duty to my heart. I am no longer a child and I will not be treated as one. Father, go after the right wizard to avenge Mother's death, but please stop sending wizards to Azkaban for no valid reason. You abuse your power and so does my brother._

 _I shall finish up my year of teaching at Hogwarts and then return to you, but for now, this is goodbye. I also plan to tell Dumbledore that you, his friend of so many years and the boy he had mentored, has deceived him. I no longer work for you, but I still love you both._

 _All my love,_

 _S. G._

As she wrote, Scarlet felt nothing. She had spent the past few days thinking of what to say and now the words had come together as they should. Scarlet folded up the letter, placed it in an envelope and sealed it with the Grindelwald wax seal. Her screech owl stood by the window, ready to take the letter. "Rhaeworth, take this letter to my father and brother," she said handing the letter to her owl and watching him fly off into the dark of the night. It was done. She put on her cloak, raised the hood over her head and apparated to the dark forest.

The night was cold, the snow still covered the ground and Scarlet could see every breath she took. Sadness had come over her; her heart ached. She knew that the relationship between her and her family could break at any moment now, but she knew she couldn't carry on. She sat on her stump and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

"What are you doing here in the cold," she heard a familiar voice. It was Theodore Grindelwald; her father. Startled, she quickly got up staring at her father. "Father, you received my letter already?" She asked out of fear. "Letter? What letter?" Grindelwald had no idea what his daughter, whom he treasured with all his heart was talking about. "Do you no longer greet your father?" He reached out his arms with a smile and wrapped them around Scarlet's shivering body. Yes it was cold but she was shivering for another reason; fear. "Father, we need to talk." Grindelwald stepped back, puzzled. Scarlet could sense he was no longer happy to see her; he knew something was wrong. 'My letter describes that I cannot work outside of the knowledge of the Auror Office." She kept eye contact with her father, hoping to hear what he was thinking.

"What are you talking about? You are working under my knowledge, under your family name."

"Father this isn't right. Dumbledore was right. Severus cannot be a cold-hearted killer. How could you question him? How can you stand there claiming to be an Auror and when you have broken almost every law we swore to uphold?" Scarlet started to become passionate. She would no longer submit to her father's ignorance.

"How dare you? You would betray your own family to protect -." Grindelwald's face turned to anger, "You've turned, haven't you. His made you one of them!"

"Father, listen to yourself. You are blinded by your thirst for revenge. Please stop this!" Scarlet's eyes started to well up with tears.

"Lift up your sleeve," Grindelwald commanded.

"Father….Please.."

"Lift. Up. Your sleeve."

Scarlet slowly lifted both her sleeves up to her elbows to show she had nothing to hide. To her father's dismay, there was no Dark Mark. Grindelwald's eyes widened and he stepped away from her, "You….you'd break your father's heart to protect one of them?" He tilted his head and squinted, "You've fallen for him, haven't you?"

"Father, I am protecting what's right. Sending Severus Snape to Azkaban is not…"

"Enough! What about your mother? Have you no loyalty to her? You live in your own bloody world!" Theodore Grindelwald had lost his temper with his beloved daughter. He turned away, not being able to look at her. "It is because of Mother that I am doing this. You have always commended me for living in my own world, what's changed? She wouldn't have wanted this. You used to be one of the purest and most respected Aurors in the entire ministry. Find him. Destroy him. Severus had nothing to do with it." Scarlet had also lost her temper but she could never raise her voice to her father. She had remembered how kind-hearted, fair and wise her mother was. She has strived to be like her and now Scarlet's own father is persecuting her for it.

"I plan to tell Dumbledore why you sent me here and encouraged me to take the post. You cannot stop me. And once he knows what you have done, you and Hyde will be stripped of your position as Aurors. You have lost sight of what Grandfather stood for. No amount of Muggle charity work will ever make up for what you have done." Scarlet would not change her mind.

"It's done then," Grindelwald said. His eyes filled with anger as he took a last look at the face that reminded him of his wife.

"I'm done," Scarlet answered standing tall.

Theodore Grindelwald turned his back to his daughter, "Stay if you like. I won't stop you. For now, stay away from home." He disappeared in a flash of light and finally Scarlet was alone, or so she thought.

"You're an Auror?"

"Severus," She turned around to find the pale man dressed in black gazing at her with a look she could only describe in one word: betrayal.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Scarlet's eyes were filled with sadness as she gazed at the horror on his face.

"Severus, I-"

"Why are you here," he demanded. She couldn't speak. All she could do was breath. Her heart ached and she could hear it beating. "Why are you here?" Severus asked trying to hold himself back from yelling. "Yes, I'm an Auror." She looked up at the black figure that stood before her. "So you were sent here to kill me?" He asked holding back tears. "No! No, I was sent here to collect information….on – on you." Scarlet tried to pull herself together.

"Why? So you could help send me to Azkaban? So that you could get rid of me?" He had now changed his tone to distain. "Did you not hear the conversation my father and I had? I knew you were standing there the whole time. You followed me from the castle, I know you did." Scarlet was not going to allow him to make her feel even more guilty than she already did. "Answer me!" Severus had now lost his temper. He had hidden and controlled his emotions and his thoughts, yet she still sensed him.

"Yes! Alright! Yes. I was sent here to spy on you and collect evidence that you're a Death Eater. I know you are Severus, but I also believe Dumbledore. Lily's death changed you. You are working as –"

"Don't, mention, her name," he said sternly, pointing his finger at her. "You are a liar. You manipulate. How are you any different than I am? No. You are no different from me." His voice had lowered and disappointment washed over his face. "No, I'm not. Everything after that day in your storeroom; everything has been real." Scarlet looked at him, her eyes softened and so did her voice.

"You're afraid….you're scared of what could happen. Severus, I just betrayed my father and my family.."

"To protect me?" He interrupted.

"Yes. I cannot be a part of my father's plans any longer…" Her voice cracked.

"I thought you were kind, gentle, and honest. You've betrayed me. How do I know everything wasn't a lie? How do I know you are not lying to me now?" Severus demanded answers. Scarlet turned around and walked to the nearest brook, she took out her wand, "Lumos." A light appeared at the end of it. She walked through the thick forest as she felt his presents follow her. They arrived at the brook and she melted the ice with a fire spell. Severus asked, "Why are we here? Answer me." Scarlet took a step toward the rushing water, she closed her eyes and took a breath as she remembered her happiest memory. "Expecto… Patronum." She waved her wand and out of it came a corporeal patronus; it flew onto the water. Yes, she was able to produce a patronus and on the lake sat a swan, eluminated in a blue and white light. A tear ran down Severus' cheek. He knew what this patronus meant; everything she was, everything she had shown him, was pure. Scarlet turned and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Look for yourself," she gestured with her wand towards her patronus. They stood in that familiar silence, gazing at each other. Suddenly, Severus started to walk towards her keeping his eyes in contact with hers. As the gap between them got smaller Scarlet's mind became emptier with each step he took. They were now face to face; closer than they had ever been. Severus reached out his hand, placed it under her hair, wrapping his fingers around the back of her neck and pulled her closer. He kissed her passionately. Scarlet's body relaxed and she dropped her wand on the snow covered ground. He slowly pulled away, both their eyes were closed and their breath could be seen in the cold air, becoming one. Scarlet opened her eyes; she had decided. She wrapped her arms around the shoulders of the man she had once hated and kissed him. As they stood in the forbidden forest, it went dark while her patronus faded and they were enveloped in each other's' arms, locked in a kiss. They slowly opened their eyes, gazing at each other they disappeared.

They looked around and found themselves in Severus' quarters. Scarlet could hear a heartbeat, but this time, it wasn't hers. As she gazed into the black eyes before her, she knew it was his she heard, but she didn't care anymore. No more secrets, no more lies, no more hatred. She ran her delicate hands under his cloak and slid it down his back. The black fabric dropped to the floor and Severus knew he could no longer hold back. He removed her cloak and running his hand over her waist he walked behind her. Scarlet could feel his breath; she closed her eyes revelling in every sensation, every touch. He leans in and gently kisses her neck. She could feel his cracked lips pressing against her soft skin. Severus started to untie the lace of her dress and loosened it. He ran his hands over her shoulders, sliding her dress down just above her elbows. He was shocked at the sight. Her back was scarred as if something had once melted her flesh. Scarlet wrapped her arms over her chest; she knew what he saw and why he had stopped. She turned her head to the side and softly uttered the words, "Leave it be…" Severus scanned the scarred damaged skin. He didn't care, nothing mattered anymore. He slid the silver dress down. It dropped to the floor and Scarlet was exposed. She had now allowed herself to be what she had always feared; vulnerable. "Severus…", she moaned as he ran his hands across her waist, over her chest releasing her arms from their tight grip. His hands found their way down her thighs. Her body quivered from his touch. Scarlet turned around, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him intensely. She could feel him part her lips with his tongue. His breathing had become shallow and his hands warm. She starts to undo all those buttons. As his tight jacket started to part his bare chest revealed itself. Severus, refusing to break the kiss removed it himself. Scarlet pulled away with intent and grabbed his hand. There it was, the mark she had been dreading. She wasn't scared, nor was she ashamed. She felt his hand leave hers and take her waist, pulling her closer. He started to kiss her neck again, caressing her skin with his warm breath and wet tongue. Walking forward pushing her gently towards the bed behind her, she fell onto the black cotton covered mattress. She felt a sensation she had never experienced before. His hand was between her legs; caressing, stroking, touching. Scarlet moaned and ran her fingers through his raven coloured hair. Severus couldn't take much more. He pushed her further back towards the wooden headboard, he undid his belt buckle. "Severus…" Scarlet needed to hear his voice. "No more words," he whispered placing his brow against hers. Scarlet caressed his back; rendering him breathless by her touch. She liked it; he was just as vulnerable. With one slow thrust, the bond was made. There two pale bodies moved in sync with one another. He rested his head on her shoulder and she held him close, wrapping her body around his. A sensation starts to build inside them. Hearts were pounding; lips were shaking. He gripped her skin between his teeth and groaned. Scarlet's body shivered in ecstasy as the sensation ignited inside her; her hips thrust upward as she moaned loudly. The room was quiet, filled only by the sound of two breathless beings trying to catch air.

They lay there in the moonlight….close…closer than they had ever been to anyone, with her hands in his hair and his cheek pressed against her chest. "I can hear it…" he said softly. "What?" she asked in a whisper. "Your heart."

Scarlet sat in the four post bed with her body covered in black. She replayed the events of that evening in her mind. She closed her eyes, reliving his touch, his warmth. Beside her lay a sleeping Severus peacefully. She gave a small smile and lay beside him, turning her back to him. Staring at the stone wall, there were no regrets. Suddenly she felt his hand caress the mark that she was so ashamed of. "What happened?" He asked in a gentle tone. "Does it have something to do with that memory?" Scarlet closed her eyes as a single tear ran down her cheek. She nodded, she was ready to let him in completely.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amelia Grindelwald smiled as she watched her six-year-old daughter, Scarlet skipping down the stone path between the white roses. The grounds at Grindelwald mansion would always be covered in white this time of year. The air was filled with fragrance and the sky shades of pink, purple and orange as the sun set that spring evening.

"Darling, don't go too far, Mommy needs to see you!" Amelia shouted with a giggle. Her little girl was in her own world again, she had often wondered how her child viewed the world and how she could always find amusement in the littlest thing. Scarlet stopped as she noticed a blue butterfly sitting on a rose. She was fascinated; the colour looked so vivid against the pure white. She imagined the butterfly flying over the rose garden, covering everything in silver and turquoise dust. Amelia stood next to her daughter, holding out her hand. Scarlet took her mother's hand and off they went on their sunset walk. Theodore Grindelwald watched closely nearby: his heart was filled with warmth and love as he watches two of the people he would die for being so content with life.

As Amelia knelt down to fix her daughter's jersey, the sky suddenly went dark and a thick mist filled the garden. Theodore ran to his wife and little girl; he could feel something wasn't right.

"Amelia, get Scarlet inside," Theodore commanded.

"What's happ…."

"Just go!"

Amelia picked up the little blond haired girl and walked as fast as she could to the mansion.

"Well, well. Theodore, she certainly is beautiful," they heard a voice say. It was eerily familiar. Out of the mist, walked Druella Black. She stood still before Amelia, stopping her from going any further. The frightened mother gasped as she held her baby girl tighter. Druella smirked, "Pity, she is such an exquisite creature." The witch touched the soft cheek of the young Scarlet.

"Don't you dare touch her," Theodore commanded as he appeared beside his wife. He knew why she was there. Druella had been a devout follower of his grandfather, Gellert Grindelwald. He had done the unthinkable by marrying a muggle and now his worst fear was coming true. Grindelwald had sent the merciless witch to do his work.

"Ah there he is, if only you had married a pure-blood," Druella raised her wand and before she could strike, Theodore grabbed his wife and daughter and apparated to the forest surrounding the mansion grounds.

"RUN! Whatever you do don't stop!" He kissed his little girl's forehead and his wife. Amelia ran, she didn't care where to, she had to get her daughter to safety. Meanwhile, Theodore had apparated back to the mansion and a fight broke out. All he could think about was saving his beloved wife and daughter. He fought as hard as he could. When Druella had a chance, she disappeared into the mist. She knew exactly where he would try to hide the mudblood child and her filthy muggle mother.

"Come out, come out wherever you are. You can't hide forever!" Amelia, still holding her baby in her arms had hidden inside a hollow tree, trying to catch her breath.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Scarlet had tears running down her face as she looked into her mother's eyes.

"Don't you worry Sweetheart, Daddy will come for us," Amelia was trying to stay positive, but she knew that tonight, she will have to make the ultimate sacrifice.

"If you won't come out, I'll just burn you out. Incendio!" Druella cast the fire-lighting charm on the nearest bush. The forest started to burn, on tree and bush at a time. Amelia could feel the heat getting closer and before she knew it she could see flames. The fire was enclosing around the hollow tree and in the distance, Amelia could hear her husband calling her name. Still holding her little girl, she tried to think. What could she do? She could hear Druella Black cackling in the distance. Finally, the two voices silenced.

"Darling stay here. Do as Mommy asks, okay?" Amelia placed her daughter in the corner of the tree, making sure that she was hidden in darkness. Scarlet curled up, trying to stay quiet. Her mother peered out from the tree, there were flames everywhere, but there behind them was her husband and Druella, starring at each other with hate.

"Leave my family alone, Druella. All you are is a puppet in his sick game," Theodore tried to stall as much as he could, hoping it would give him time to try and locate his wife.

"Theo, that's enough," Amelia said as she walked towards her husband. "We know what she wants."

"No, you can't," Theodore shouted.

"Druella, leave my children be, take me instead. I was the one who poisoned this blood-line," Amelia stood strong. She might not have magic, but she has something else; the love of a mother.

"Oh no my dear, it is here where the poisoned bloodline stops, by order of Grindelwald," with that Druella cast another Incendio charm right at the hollow tree.

"NO!" Amelia screamed. She ran, crying out to Scarlet. As she got closer to the tree she saw the little girl laying a few feet away from the tree; her clothes partly burned. She took the little girl in her arms, tears running down her cheeks she began to run. Theodore, trying to fight off the dark witch, was crippled with pain thinking his precious daughter was dead. He ran after his wife still trying to defeat Druella. Spells were flying and with Amelia in her sights, Druella cast another Incendio charm, this time passing Theodore and hitting his wife. Druella disappeared into a cloud of dark fog.

Scarlet was sitting on the bed covered in black. Her eyes had dried up, she could no longer cry. Severus placed his lips on her bare shoulder.

"Now you know," she said in a whisper.

Severus had no words. Knowing that if it wasn't for Lily Evans, he could have become just as heartless, he was speechless. All he could do was give her physical assurance and comfort.

That night, they made love, over and over again. Closer than they had ever been to any other being in the world, their bond was sealed. There was no turning back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"After a wonderfully festive Christmas holiday, I want to welcome you all back," Dumbeldore welcomed the students with a big smile. As he went over the rules as per usual, Severus and Scarlet sat at the teacher's table in their usual seats at opposite ends of the table. Scarlet could feel his gaze on her. As she looked up, he looked away with a small smile. Scarlet smiled and averted her gaze to 3 first years making a ruckus while Dumbeldore spoke. She quickly looked at them with a look that quickly shushed them. This turned Severus' smile into a smirk. They had spent every night together since. They knew each other in ways no one else did however, her heart never fluttered when he looked at her. It never skipped a beat, all she felt was comfortable and no longer as alone as she once did.

"As you all know, the third-year curriculum for Defense Against the Dark Arts includes classes on non-human spiritous creatures. For that reason, I have requested Professor R J Lupin to work along side Professor Grindelwald to assist in these classes. I'm sure they will both make these classes as enjoyable and insightful as possible for all our third years." Dumbeldore had been trying to help Lupin get on his feet. His "condition" had made it exceedingly difficult for him to find a job or stay in one place. He would be working as assistant teacher to Scarlet. Not that Dumbeldore questioned her abilities in any way. You see, Remus and Scarlet were not at all strangers to each other. Scarlet had agreed without any objection, knowing full well that Remus was there for a whole other reason entirely. As Remus stood to greet the students with a bow and a wave, she felt it. Her heart fluttered and she did not mind. Severus, looking at her as she applauded with the rest of the hall, turned his gaze cold. He knew exactly what that smile on her face meant.

As dinner ended and the teachers were left alone in the dining hall, Remus approached Scarlet. "Hello Darling", he said in a soft voice with a smile. Scarlet turned around and they hugged each other as old friends. "Hello Remus", she replied as they parted. Severus had had enough for one night. He excused himself and proceeded to his headquarters. Scarlet took no notice as she and Remus started to catch up.

"It's been too long. How have you been?", Remus asked with his hands on her shoulders. "I've been well. This has been a new experience." Scarlet couldn't stop smiling. As they walked to Scarlet's classroom, they carried on their first conversation in almost 6 years that didn't take place on pieces of parchment.

"Remus, I know why you are here, and I want you to know I will support you in any way I can. You are not alone in this….. It has been so long and yet it feels as if no time has passed at all."

"I feel it too, the familiarity. It's good to be back, there are such fond memories hidden in these corridors. I believe you have proved yourself quite the teacher Dumbeldore tells me. I'm glad. I've wished only happiness for you these past few years." Remus smiled as Scarlet took his hand and faced him.

"Tell me Remus, how's the boy? Dumbeldore is so secretive, all I want to know is…is he well, healthy, safe?" Scarlet was of course referring to the child of her former mentor and best friend.

"He is healthy I am told. I have not seen him myself however I believe he is safe." His eyes grew sad as he looked at the young girl he had cared for all those years ago. She was no longer a girl, but a woman. As beautiful as she was during their years at Hogwarts, so she stayed. She may even have grown more so in the past years.

Scarlet smiled and let go of his warm, large hand. The hand that she had held all those years go. The hand she knew she would never hold again. They reached the large wooden door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Well here we are", Scarlet opened the door. As it opened, there in front of her desk stood a stiff Severus with his arms folded. "Hello Severus, I believe we did not have a chance to greet each other at dinner," Remus walked towards the pale man. He had no idea why he was there, in fact it was his belief that Severus had no business being there in the first place. "Hello Lupin. I trust you will find your way to your quarters without Miss Grindelwald's assistance". Severus was irritated and could feel his strong grip on his emotions slip faster and faster. Remus smirked as he turned to greet Scarlet, "Thank you for the tour Scarlet, the class is just as I remember it. I'll see you at breakfast?" Scarlet smiled and gave a nod. Remus put his hand on her shoulder and left the dark room. Severus stood in the same position for a few seconds, looking at the creature. Scarlet recognized the distain in his eyes, but nothing would prepare her for what would happen next. "Enjoy your little stroll?", Severus asked coldly, still with his arms folded. "We did actually thank you for asking," Scarlet said in a slightly sarcastic tone. Her failed engagement to Remus many years ago was public knowledge, not to mention they were one of the most talked about couples during their years as students. "Well then why don't you accompany him to the Shrieking Shake where he belongs?". Severus could also play this game of sarcasm, but he never moved a muscle. He stood as a talking statue while Scarlet moved around the room, getting ready for the next days classes. "Severus, what exactly is this all about? Remus and I have a history. A history that never ended on bad terms. We haven't seen each other in years, but never mind that. How is this any of your concern?". Scarlet was growing more and more impatient. She knew exactly how he was feeling. After all, she was very gifted in Legilimensy and Severus had lost control of his emotions.

"My concern? You have forgotten", Severus turned and lunged at Scarlet. "You belong to me", Severus sneered as he looked at the beautiful creature with distain. Scarlet had had enough. "BELONG TO YOU! Who do you think you are? I have never belonged to anyone nor will I ever belong to anyone. You think just because I gave my purity to you, I have now become your property? You forget Severus, you were also untouched, so does that make you my property?"

"You belong to me. Not Remus, not anyone, only to me. I will not loss you to another like I lost Lily. You will give yourself to me and you will not leave me", Severus was now commanding Scarlet and she didn't like it one bit. He was beginning to sound like her father and that angered her more. She made the decision that she would never give herself to Severus because she knew all too well, he could never do the same for her.

"Lily? I see. You know why I will never give myself to you fully? Because I know you can never do the same for me. No. You gave yourself away a long time ago.", Scarlet's heart started to break as she acknowledged the truth, not only to herself but to Severus as well. "You have seen my patronus, yet you have not shown yours. I know it's the same as Lily's and because of that, I know you would never love me as I would love you."

Severus' face softened and his eyes grew sad. Never has there been anyone who was as honest as with him. Acknowledging the truth. Knowing what he knew all too well. "I…," Severus was speechless. All he wanted to do was embrace her, ask for forgiveness, but he knew she would just push him away. He could feel her anger and pain. It broke her heart and in return, it broke his too. "Severus, there is more good in you than you yourself will ever know, but that goodness is being used for one cause alone and it has nothing to do with me.", Scarlet stood in the doorway with her hand on the edge of the door looking into those sad black eyes. "Please don't follow me. I want to be alone tonight. Goodnight…. Severus." With that she closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it. Severus stayed still standing in the earie silence of the night. His mind was blank, he had no thoughts, no emotions. He just simply existed.

As tears streamed down her face Scarlet stood with her back against the large wooden door. How she wished he would rush after her. Take her away and prove that all she had said was false, but deep down she knew it would never happen. The portraits in the corridor were still. They looked at the sad pitiful creature. As Scarlet walked, their eyes followed her. She would be alone once again. Alone in the darkness. She could not stay in that cold room, not tonight. In a split second she pulled out her wand and disappeared.

Severus knew she would not be in her quarters. He knew where she would go, and against her wishes, he followed her, making sure to keep himself hidden.


End file.
